Between life and death
by dyedredinblood
Summary: the last thoughts that went through his head,the pain and the hurt he felt. the memories he had forgotten, the emotions he left behind. the truth he had yet to reveal. oneshot


**Between life and death****. **

**the comfort of a parents warm embrace **

**I stood there in the cavern waiting for my own death to approach. Which not to my surprise was happening rather quickly. For I had been stabbed in what was supposed to be my heart. As the purple liquid began slowly easing it's way out of my heart capsule as the darkness began to take over my sight. It was getting hard to see and even harder to talk. Which was a shame I must say at the least. For I had so much more to say to that old hag that stood before me that once had the audacity to call her my 'grandmother.' 'ch' I scoff at that word what grandmother she turned out to be does she not realize I turned out this way solely because of her. **

**I guess the reason you could say I hate making people wait or vise versa. Is because I suppose I had enough of waiting when I was a child. Waiting for something that would never come. And what made it worse was that she knew and never decided to tell me. She gave me false hope so I resent her. The pain and the loneliness I had felt was so immense. I finally gave up at the age of 17 I knew the truth I figured it out on my own. I suppose I always knew. Just never wanted to admit it. So that's why I left, I became a rogue ninja killing for a living. Even as going as far to make my once human body into a living piece of artwork just like so many of my puppets. I wanted to erase the emotions the memories that I once felt and the one's that once tormented me. Even though deep down I knew it would never fully go away. Or at least not yet.**

**I was so naive and now upon my death I am starting to feel all these emotions again, It's almost if I have reverted back to being human, but that's impossible. So I give up on that thought. My eyes still hold light I can still see grandma chiyo's face. Not only her but also that pink haired brat that probably thinks she had something to do with my death. Little did she know. I chose this end my self. For I had for seen that last attack and I had thought it to be a befitting end for me. It was quite ironic really I guess a part of me most likely the human part longed to be with my long been deceased parents and so I choose to die in their loving embrace. Even though these are just puppets just look a likes not the real things. But it is enough for me.**

**I wish I could tell grandma Chiyo all this but it is too late so I'll use my last bit of energy doing something pointless myself. As I've seen them do so many times before. So I utter my last words. I chose to reward her for her efforts even though she had no part in it my death that is. I give her some useful information about Orochimaru maybe just maybe she'll somehow be able to get rid of him or die trying? Either way it is a win for me. And as I speak my the last word the darkness ever inch's closer. I find my gaze pointed toward the ground now. **

**My beautiful red hair covering my hazelnut eyes and most of my face so that she will not see the silent tear that rolls down my cheek. I find myself thinking about all the things I've done in the past. I've killed so many most of them not getting a proper funeral or burial for I had turned them into artwork. Who am I kidding I'll never see my parents again it's been a lost cause from the start for I shall not be headed to the place they went. For my fate is much harsher. For I shall be plunged into the pits of 'hell' for all eternity and yet I am not afraid. For I know it's for the best. For if this is the only way then I shall gladly take it. But before I do the tear that ran down my cheek finally made it's way to the ground and I am sure grandma Chiyo saw it. And even though my voice went unheard I knew by that one tear drop it had conveyed all my thoughts, feelings, and emotions I have kept hidden till now and finally I can rest in peace. **

**As the darkness finally took away my last bit of sight. As I silently fell forward never leaving the warm embrace that was to be my parents. I only wished I lived long enough to see grandma chiyo's face. 'Hm, t_that old hag' that was to be his last thought as he left this world he once knew. Never again had the world been graced by the presence of one Akasuna no Sasori. **


End file.
